HIdden Love
by Cryzzel
Summary: Is Lily's love going to be hidden?Or will James find out in time to drop all his games before it hurts the both of them?[chapter 3 up!]
1. Friendliness

**Disclaimer : I do not OWN Harry potter and chracters..J.K. Rowling does..WOOHOO, and it stays hers :P**

** Thei si my first time writing in…do excuse spelling and stuff like that…Btw..do review ;)**

**"ohhhhhhhhhh, I don't know……."**

**"yes, pleaseee, pleaseeeeeeeee, pleasseeee" James said grinning as he pulled her closer to him.**

**"Fine, fine I'll do it." She said pushing him away.**

**"yesssssssssssssssss!!! Thank you so much, Miss evans" James jumped up.**

**"But for only this once,..and other times… I hate helping you get other girls." **

**"yes I know, its because you like me as well." He grinned at her shocked expression."yess, everyone lovesssss meee".**

**"oh go on and flatter yourself, everyone knows you're a real player."she said rolling her eyes. "so what if I am a player?girls still dig me." He was proud of himself.**

**"Yeah,yeah,Whatever,potter." She shook her head and picked up a story book. " so will you still help me evans??" he asked again to make sure. "YES!" she said fed up. "ohh ok,ok cool down."he got up from the floor and sat beside her and put his arms around her.**

**"HEY, you two! Whatcha doin?…..AHAH I knew there was something between you two!!!" Sirius Black,james bestfriend pointed.James grinned. "yeah, there is something going on between us."He hugged lily tighter.**

**"HEY potter! I need air here!" she pushed him off her and continued reading the book,then she remembered and looked up, "Oh,hello Sirius.",then she went back to her book.**

**James and Sirius looked at her and shook their heads.**

**"hmm, no wonder the guys ask us to help them ask her out" Sirius said.**

**"yeah, its because she reads until she doesn't pay attention to people"james continued.**

**"Tsk…I'll tell a few guys they have no chance at all"**

**"yeah,black, like you and me!" They both laughed, lily rolled her eyes.**

**"oh wow you two,very nice way of cornering people."she said head still in book.**

**"Yeah,darling lily, we like to prank and love to corner girls." He laughed again with Sirius. "real players, my friends are real players."Lily said defeated.**

**"Woooooooo,I got Landa morelle today."Sirius toldjames,lily hit the book on her head, oh no…she thought, its one of those 'guess-which-girl-I-snogged-today'stories, they always have this stories, everyday telling each other.**

**"really?shes actually a bore when you really get to her,"james said,…ofcourse,lily thought,james would know,he nearly tried half of the girls in school.**

**"Geez, I know, shes hot, but then when you get the hang of her, shes actually…..well…..derrr" Sirius didn't know how to explain.**

**"yeah I mean that ass….."**

**"OHHHKAYYYY, that's it,I'm going to bed!"Lily stood up to get away from their 'stories'.**

**"Ohhhhh lilykinss!! Why so soon? Don't you wanna hear out stories?"james chuckled. **

**"No I don't wanna hear your drastic and sad stories, okay?Now Good night you two,".**

**"fine, fine,"James out on a sad face,"Nite lilykinss" he got up and kissed her cheek,lily waved off to Sirius and went up.James stared at her till she was safely up her dorm.**

**"Potter,potter," Sirius shook his head.**

**"what black?" he whipped his head to look at his bestfriend.**

**"You tried most hot girls in our school right?"**

**"…yeah so?" james raised his eyebrows.**

**"How about lily?shes hot and you never try her"**

**"What?! Lily evans? Oh please black, I'm not that horny and perverted till I hit on my bestfriend, GEEZ, how can you even think of that?Would _You_ try her?" He asked ironically.**

**Sirius looked up the stairs then back at james. "well, my answer would be a no, I wouldn't dare try hit on my friend." He said**

**"see, there you go"**

**"Because my bestfriend fancies her but he doesn't show it." Sirius said again smiling.**

**"what?!" James asked bewildered."look,Sirius,let me get this straight to you,No I do not like lily.No,I don't show it because I don't fancy her at all.And No me and her wont ever happen…I mean come on man,phergh.We're just friends!"**

**"ummm-hmmm",Sirius nodded,…"are you sure james?"**

**"yes I am sure! It wont happen either!Black,come on we've known her since we were 11,Been our friend since 11…do you think I am that desperate and such a horny freak to try on my bestfriend?..i mean..come on!" james said irritated.**

**"okay,okay, relax man….don't be so harsh…..ya know…all the times I ask you about this you answer the same things.."Sirius grinned, james slapped his forehead,"that's because you keep asking the same question every two days…do you think I am that thick?"James asked**

**"yes you are"Sirius smiled then turned to the stairs."anyways,I am going to bed."**

**"which bed?"james asked naughtily, Sirius shook his head, "geez potter!obviously my own bed!" he laughed and went up the stairs.James laughed and was ready to go up to bed. He saw that Lily left her book which she was reading on the couch.He  took the b ook up and read the cover, ****"Hidden Love"****. "Lily actually reads this?" he grinned to himself.He then opened the book and started the reading the first page of the book—The sun was bright,Kayla decided to wake Jim up,since jim Never wake up early—James closed the book as he heard someone coming down. 'Hmmm,I better keep this book and read it..sound intresting.'James thought and slipped the book into his pocket,and went upstairs.**

**"Where is my book?"Lily asked puzzliong the next morning in the gryffindor common room.**

**Sirius turned to look at her "Oh,you mean the one you were reading yesteday?"he asked,she nodded,"sorry,no"he continued.**

**"Ohhhhh…okay..that'll be kinda…..ermm….okay..nervermind."she said**

**"why lily?whats wrong?did the book have something you don't want us to read??" sirius asked raising his brows,lily turned pink,"nono!not at all!"**

**"hmmmmm,Oh well, since your always in the books obviously I wouldn't be surprised it's a trannsfig book"Sirius said walking out of the common room,"oh by the way when james comes down,do tell him to meet me at the quidditch pitch,"**

**Lily nodded and sat opn the couch thinking,where is my book?!!.**

**Calendra came down that time and plopped next to lily,"heya Lily!why the thinking face?Why the puzzled face..Is it potter?" she frowned.**

**"What?James? NO why'd you say that?Why suddenly say potter? I was hinking about my book!!!!Not potter!!"Lily said bewildred as she turned to look at her friends grinning face.**

**"of course it isnt potter..why would it?"Her friend giggled, "why so jumpy at potters name?"**

**"I Was NOT jumpy….i was just surprised at WHY would you say something like that!"**

**"mind you Lily..but I ALWAYS say things like that"Calendra pointed out.**

**"Always say things like what?" Lily pretended to be dumb.**

**"oh don't be dumb Lily..although you ARE dumb to begin with"calendar grinned and jumped of the couch and ran to the door before lily could catch her,, "Bye LilY! Meet you at breakfast!"**

**Pure craziness,that one,lily thought,as she sat back at the couch,she then closed her eyes,and fantasized about…………….James Potter,her bestfriend……He came on to her and started kissing her,long,passionate and deep.James then slid down trailing her body with his toungue.She smiled,thinking more  lower than that…**

**"WOOOOYA! Lilykinss!!!"**

**A voice suddenly jerked her out of her fantasy.She was ready to shout when she saw in front of her was James.**

**Lily groaned,"Jamesssss! What the…ugh!"**

**"what??? Did I just wake you up from your…fantasy??"He asked**

**"Yes you did,thank you very much"**

**"OOOOO a sex fantasy!"James shouted,lily again jumped,"So a sex fantasy with whom???care to tell lilykinss??"He sank next to her on the chair.**

**Lily turned red as a tomato,she couldn't..wouldn't answer him!How could she tell him she was having a sex fantasy about him?!.**

**"errmm,fantasy?i..i did not have a sex fantasy!Come on james…please…I was having a fantasy about my Marks and grades."She said covering thing sup,james stared at her skeptically. "yeahhhh…..righttttt….."he said ot believing her.**

**"Its true!!!!"**

**"yeah.yeah! I get it lilykins..relax…..i know your dreaming about whoooo"he said in a cooeyyy voice**

**"wh…whooo…..???"Lily asked slowly as James turned all mysterious.**

**"…………Dylan Thomas!" He said finally.**

**"what?..Dylan Thomas?….geez,James, you mustve gone really thick!I mean,I doubt I'll fantasize about him at all!Besides I and him don't pay any attention to each other at all."she said laughing,Dylan Thomas was one of the most handsomest guy in school,she used to have a crush on him before she really gave into her real feelings.**

**"well it probably is!!..I mean everyone in this school fantasizes more about him"Jame put in a fake sad face.**

**"Oh sock it potter,I wont compliment you now, by saying…'No,james,they all fantasize about YOU'…because you damn well know they alwayssss fantasize about you."**

**"Oh…damnit..you know me to well evans!"they both laughed and went out of the common room to the great hall.**

**Lily walked down the long corridor to transfiguration class,she needed to go earlier than the rest of the people,because she had to finish up her transfig duty.She grinned about the event that happened this morning,with James,..he's the most handsomest ,naughtiest and the most funniest person I've ever met….and I really cant blame anyone for falling in love with him….'Except yourself',a small voice inside her said.The small voice continued 'why not tell him lily?why not tell him you love him since you both first met?Stop helping him get other girls when you know it'll only hurt you.'**

**"heya Lily!" a pretty girl named Cassie came up to her.**

**"Cassie,hi" Lily looked at her, oh how she wished she was as curvy as pretty as she is..no wonder james asked her to help him get her. " you going transfig kinda fast,finishing a duty?" she asked.**

**"yes,"Lily said walking on wards. "so Lily,you know the easter ball is coming up right? Whose your date?" Cassie asked."noone yet" Lily replied then continued, "how about you?"..cassie shook her head,"noone in particular yet" she answered..Lily stared at her…Okay now!now!…you promised potter!.**

**"Ya know….the most suitable guy to go with you is you know who?" lily started.**

**"who?" cassie asked. "oh well..James potter…" Lily said, and laughed whne cassie jumped, "what? James potter? That playboy?" she asked. "HEY, jame sis not a total playboy!He's nice…besides…he's kinda shy."**

**"shy?" cassie frowned. "Yes shy, hmmm why not you go talk with him? I mean…well he kinda…likes you…..ya know…"lily prodded.**

**"ohh I dunno lily,"cassie thought. "He IS the handosomest ya know….next to Sirius and remus." Lily said.Cassie then shrugged off and her eyes glittered, "well great!…but I do hope he'll ask me to the ball." Cassie said hopefully.Lily grinned, mission done. "OH lookie, there James now" she said pointing behind them. Ohhh how james looked so good,Lily thought.'But he'll never be yours' another voice came up as she saw Cassie walk to james.**

** Next chapter coming up,reviews would be nice**


	2. Homework N'Blowout

"Heya James" Cassie said stopping in front of him ,smiling.

**"Cassieeeeee,nice to see you.How are you?"James asked grinning,..yesss,and again Lily did her very good job.**

**"I'm fine.Hows everything?"**

**"Everything's ok.He-eyyy,Do you want to sit with me in transfiguration class?It can be a bore at times" james said. "At times?! Are you kidding me? Its always a bore!'Cassie said laughing.James Nodded vigourously and said, "Yeah!Yeah,at least someone feels the same way!".**

**They both laughed and James took an opportunity and put his hands around her back and led her to the classroom.Lily was already seated at her place and was quickly filing through all her work.'Wheres james!He has to help me on this work!' Lily said to herself.She was busy finishing up her work,that she didn't notice everyone already arrived including Prof.Mcgonagall.**

**"Allright class!Pair homework,please pass up now."Prof Mcgonagall,the transfiguration teacher said,Lily's head jerked up,'oh no!..wheres james?',she turned to her left,all the time James would sit beside her,………………..all the times when he doesn't have another girl to tarry with.'Damn'she thought.Hes sitting over there with cassie dearest.Cassie's hand was on James hand on the table.She looked away.She was having that feeling again,whenever James corner a new girl.**

**"Miss Evans..your homework with mister potter?"Prof.Mcgonagall came to her place,making lily sit lower. **

**"uh..uh homework?"Lily asked back. "yes…..Homework…I see Mister Potter isnt paying ATTENTION" she rounded on to give a stare to james.James quickly looked up and gave a nice sweet smile.**

**"Professor! Yes" James said. "you mister potter aren't paying attention now are you?….and wheres your homework?" Mcgonaall asked.**

**"h…h..homework?"James looked at lily."lily knows" he continued.Lily was shocked, "wha..? ermm..uhh"she tried to give an answer when mcgonagall turned to her now.**

**"well?wheres your homework?"Mcgonagall asked again.**

**"uhhh…err…arrrr"Lily looked at James, he gave her a 'Lets get out of this shit' look.Or in Lily's case 'get ME out of this shit'.she sighed. "well professor,I kinda delayed the work" Lily said at last.**

**"really miss evans? And do you know this work will cost you half of your marks in mid term?"mcgonagall asked, lily nodded. "and you delayed it?"she asked again,lily nodded."then mister potter?" she looked suspiciously at James, who gave a big smile.**

**"Him?he told me to do it early, I just slacked off."**

**Everyone stared at lily.Some shook their heads.Some like, Sirius thought lily shouldn't cover up his bestfriends ass.**

**"well then Miss evans…that's a….surprise….but today is the due date of the work.i'm afraid you're going to lose marks."**

**"I know, I know, James is okay in this,He helped a bit" Lily said,showing the assignment which SHE did.Prof.Mcgongall took it up and scanned thorough it.**

**"Well miss Evans,Since you and mister potter are the only ones who didn't finish this important assignment, I want to see you both in my office later." She said finally,putting the assignment down. "but James helped, he shouldn't go to this punishment"Lily said trying to get James out of this, Sirius who was behind her gripped his book,…'come on lily,stop saving james',he wanted to say.**

**"no miss evans, BOTH of you did the assignment so BOTH of you meet me later."Prof.Mcgonagall said,then turned to  James who was whispering to cassie who giggled,"Mister Potter,pay attention." James turned to her and gave his smile again.Cassie continued giggling.Mcgongall turned to Lily and said,"I am disappointed with this Miss evans" she said finally before going up to teach.Lily looked at her then turned back to her assignment slowly trying to finish it.Sirius shook his head.**

**"what the hell-Lily is there being scolded by the teacher while James is busy with that cassie girl!" Sirius said to Remus Lupin who was sitting beside him.**

**"Sometimes,James is in bad cases sometimes,Hes one mean one this time."Remus said agreeing.Sirius start opening his book and said, "what do you mean rem?He's always like that!whenever he gets into trouble Lily always has to save him!and she saves him no matter what!..gezz lilyyyyyyy."**

**They stopped at that when Mcgongall started teaching.After half an hour,class was dismissed,Lily went out first.Then remus and Sirius went out.**

**"oh look, it seems like james and his new girl are going out last"Sirius said.**

**"Yeah when it comes to girls, James is always number 1.Hes lucky he;s got Lily if not he'll be in deep shit from the beginning,All his work is done by lily.and lily doesn't complain….why doesn't she complain Sirius?"Remus asked.**

**"Hmm,boys gossiping" someone from behind them said.Remus and Sirius turned to see Calendra Candrill standing behind them."hello boys"the pretty brown haired girl said.**

**"heya cally"Sirius smiled."heya callendra"remus greeted.**

**"okayyy, you two,gossiping is it?" she asked. "No, not at all."Sirius said.Callendra didn't believe him,she continued,"Hmmm lemme guess talking about…..girls?"she guessed.**

**"not in particular….."remus said. "yeah we were talking about…..quidditch!"Sirius said,callendra rolled her eyes and said, "oh don't play dumb,siri,I know you were talking about James and lily…I heard" she said.Sirius looked at her, "You always hear everything".**

**"well I wouldn't be much of a witch if I couldn't hear _anything._" She joked.**

**"Yeah,yeah cally,So,going to the ball with whom?" Sirius asked walking on with remus.Callendra follwed and thought, "we-el….i have no idea.I mean,noone yet asked" she said solemnly.Then in front of her a boy named,Luke Johnson called out near the grounds, "Hey cally!I'll be waiting for your answer to go with me or not!See you!",then he went away.Sirius and remus looked back at cally who smiled sheepishly and said,"well….maybe some, did ask, how bout you two. Whose your dates?"**

**"I have no freaking idea…probably…….."he looked at cally"you?" he put his hand around her,cally shrugged him off and said,"haha, nice try siri, in your dreams I'll go with you". Sirius looked up then at her,"Ohhhh, you can do more in my dreams" Cally let out a defeated groan and Sirius grinned."Okay you two, I have a meeting with a certain…er…someone,ehehe,ciao you two"he walked off.Callendra shook her head watching Sirius walk offthen turned to remus who was quiet the whole time, "Remmy!" she grinned at him.He grinned back,"cally!".**

**"so Remmy,very quiet there, what were you thinking about?"she asked as they walked to the lake.**

**"The whole Lily James thing."he frowned,"I dunno,I just think that Lily shouldn't be sticking up for james, he has flown into a lot of trouble and who gets him out?…yes Lily.Why does she want to help him so much?…"then he stopped, and thought again,. "and how on earth did James become head boy?".**

**Callendra laughed,"cool down will you remmy?Well…for one thing, James is built of a head boy" .**

"built of  a head boy? Oh you mean running around the school..not doing homework…running with girls"

"okay! Okay, remmy, quit it, Well, for one thing at TIMES, even you know, hes responsible…only…at times"

"He's my bestfriend, yes,but I really wanna whack his head at times for being to up there",he said pointing to the sky.Callendra smiled and nodded

"I know,I know,And I am here, wondering why cant guys be something like you?" she said, making remus look at her.

"really?Wow,great, then everyone will be werewolves?"he joked,but callendra didn't laugh, she just looked at him,"what callendra?"

"That's something we shouldn't be joking about,"she said strightly.

"Hey I am not that shaken about it."

"well I am.Its dangerous.And you joke about it like its nothing"

"it is nothing cally.Why so shaken up?I mean its no big deal."

"No big deal?-ugh!" she turned back to the castle.Remus stared at her then ran up to her, "Hey!hey cally, whats wrong???"

She turned and faced him, "Remus,If you think being a werewolf is such a thing to not make a 'big deal' about, you are so wrong!"

"What is such a big deal about being a werewolf?" he asked lightly, but inside he knew cally was right, he hated being a werewolf, but he didn't want it to be so obvious outside as well. Callendra just stared at him,"ohhhh,okay nevermind.You're a werewolf so you might know more.It doesn hurt right?But it seriously isnt something to take so lightly!"

"SO is being Voldemorts daughter!"he said, callendra looked at him shocked he could even bring up the matter.She walked away from him,remus,eyes wide, wished he could bite his toungue, "cally, cally, cally stop" he thouched her and she pushed him off, "cally Look! I am sorry for bringing it up".She ignored him and disappeared in the the school.

Remus stared at her till she was gone, after that he kicked the ground and cursed himself,'i've should shut my mouth!'.HE thought, 'well that certainly gives the chance of me and cally.' He sighed,keeping his love for cally hidden even more deeper.

Next chapter will be coming up:-will cally and remus be ok?and will James change into a better headboy?and a better person? 


	3. I dont care anymore

Lily sighed as she walked to her next class after lunch. Sirius is right, why do i keep on sticking up for James when all he does is get me into trouble?

_Because you love him._

She shook her head, its true, but it isnt worth me getting into trouble and ruining myself because of him,she thought. INstead i help him get more girls.

" LILY!" a voice called out. She turned and saw that it was James.she smiled, she always smiled whenever he came around.

" James." she said as he stopped in front of her.

" Heh Lils... umm..." he looked around then said quietly to her, " i wont be going in for charms class, give an excuse to Mr.Flitwick for me."

She stared at him and said, " WHat?! why? James, its 2 weeks before exams and your skipping class? I gave an excuse for you 2 weeks ago, i wont do it again,i lied to Mr .Flitwick!"

James shrugged, " well you can lie again." Lily just stared at him disbelievingly, " I cant believe you james Potter!" she said angrily and walked away.

James jumped up and grabbed her hand, " But Lils, for this once only, please?"

Lily stopped and looked at him, " alright, give me a GOOD reason, an extremely good reason to help you out this time." she stood waiting for his answer, although she knew exactly what it was.

James shifted uncomfortably, " Well... i... umm," he sighed, " i wanna show Cass the garden we found." he said. Lily's eyes opened even wider. This was worse than she thought.

" Your going to show _her_ the garden _WE _found?!" Lily almost shrieked.She knew she was overreacting, but she couldnt stand it, it was the garden she and James found together, " Its a secret between the BOTH of us James!"

" Hey! relax, i know, i know, it'll still be a secret, its just that i want Cass to see it. Its as beautiful as her i wanna say." he said smiling. BUt Lily didint smile back.

She said slowly, " but you just met her today.... how can you have so much trust in her and show her the secret garden in just.... 2 hours?!" she fumed.

James looked at her, " its just a stupid garden Lily, you dont have to go all dictator on me because of it.Besides Cass is the best catch ever."

" Best catch? thats all you think about dont you James? do you know i am going to flunk my transfig because of YOU?!" she held her books tight.

He shrugged, " no, not really,why? you can easily score anyways. Its no big deal. So can you cover for me for charms. The garden is only beautiful during this hour and at night.So i wanna hurry."

It was the last straw,James didint care about her, that was obvious. Fine, he didint care, and so should she.

"No James." she said as he turned to go. He stopped in his tracks, " What?" he asked.

" No. your own your own. You wanna skip class for Cass and show her the stupid garden. you go. i dont care. You cover for yourself from now on, i dont care.... i dont care anymore." she said. Then looking at him in the eye, she turned and walked away.Leaving James to stand there in surprise.

Sirius was walking to charms class when he saw Lily coming up to class too, " Hey lils i...." he stopped as he saw her face.Her face was red and she looked like she was about to cry.

He went up to her, " Lily, Lils, whats wrong?" he asked concerned about his friend. She looked up at him and tried to smile, " nothing sirius, really." but she couldnt cover up the tear that was sliding down her white face.

" Nothing My ass." he said, then he grabbed her and walked away from the charms class.

" Sirius, Sirius! we have to get to class we have to..."

" Forget class! you cant go into class looking like that!" Sirius scolded her. " Besides you cant concentrate in class like that." He dragged her all the way to a secret passageway that lead to the marauders hideout. Only the marauders,Lily and Cally know about that place.

He brought her inside and told her to sit, " Now, tell me what happened, Lily Evans doesnt just cry like that."

Lily looked up and suddenly started crying, finally all the tears she held up after telling James off came out. Sirius waas shocked as he never saw Lily cry like that, he quickly went to her and hugged her.

" Lily! oh geez Lily! what happened? Whats wrong? shush... shush its okay." he told her stroking her hair.He let Lily cry for a few moments,then he looked at her and asked again, " whats wrong?"

Lily sniffed and said, " i told James off.... i never... tell him off... i ...." she sobbed.

Sirius sighed, "I somehow knew it was him you know... You love James don't you? You always did." He said. Lily nodded, still sobbing. "well you know James, he'll get to his senses soon."

But then Lily shook her head, "No.... no.... not anymore."

"what?' Sirius asked looking at her.

"I told James I wont cover up for him anymore. And I wont. He's on his own, I waited 4 years to wait for him to change but it seems he wont, I had been there for him for 4 years and he didn't notice me in that way for once, when I have loved him for years. I wont be his stupid naïve lap dog." She said wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robe.

Sirius shook his head, "what your saying is... you just wont cover up for him... right?.... I mean you told him off..." he was worried she might do something else like....

"No. What I mean is I am OVER him. From this day forward, I am over James Potter. He likes dating a lot of girls doesn't he? Well I like a lot of boys as well. I don't care anymore. Besides,," she said, " its time I moved on... right?" she said, smiling. She picked up her books and went out the room.

Sirius stared at her as he sat on the couch. "stupid." He thought, directing the word to both of his bestfriends, Lily and James.

Stay on for the next chapter. Sorry this one was short. Heh heh. Wanna See Lily get back at James? And will James FINALLY open his eyes and seehow much he needs Lily? Stay on for the next chap.


End file.
